plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beet
Beet was a plant in the game Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. He headbutted zombies, and each headbutt damaged all the zombies on the attacked tile. He was unlocked after reclaiming The Car Lot. Origins He is based on the beet (Beta vulgaris), but his design resembles a radish (Raphanus sativus subsp. sativus). Facebook description ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook page Beet’s a brawler, a tough root from the streets who won’t back down no matter how many zombies line up to take a crack at him. If anything, that makes him even more into it. Strategies Beet's headbutt dealt about two peas of damage. He also attacked all zombies stacked on top of each other. Beets and Wall-nuts made a useful combo, as Beet's area of effect attacked all zombies stacked by the Wall-nut and Wall-nut delayed the zombies which makes this strategy outstanding against Conga Lines (Conga Leaders and Conga Dancers). However, the main problem with Beet was that he relied too much on this combo. Otherwise, Beets would just weaken zombies that crossed his path before he got knocked out, wasting 25 sun per revival. A potential replacement for Wall-nut in the Wall-nut Beet combo was Snow Pea, which dealt more damage to zombies, but did not endure as much against higher stacks of zombies. Using all three deals with zombies in early and mid-game stages was very good but was particularly expensive. When compared to Chomper from Plants vs. Zombies, Beet was more useful to an extent compared to Chomper. While Chomper can eat a zombie whole, he has a very long chew time until he is ready to eat another zombie. Beet might not instantly kill zombies, but was capable to rapid-attack and killing zombies in larger clumps, this making them better than Chompers. Gallery YouGotTheBeet.PNG|The player got the Beet Beet2.jpg|Beet's first official photo Beet-animated.gif|Beet in action bt.png|Beet attacking Beet in the Game.png|Beet in game K'O beet.png|KO'd Beet Hh.png|A happy Beet Beet lol.PNG|Beet attacking Beetboxer2.png|His VIP counterpart Beet tree.png|A Beet topiary Adventuresconcept12.jpg|Beet during development of the game plants-vs-zombies-adventures-vip-decoration-beet-topiary.JPG|The Beet topiary in the store, along with how many gems were needed to buy it Beet_silhouette_.jpeg|Beet's silhouette Trivia *His usage was to hit zombies, a reference to his homonym "beat," meaning to hit violently. This was similar to how Squash is used to crush zombies. *If the player looks closely, he had a black eye and a missing tooth. When he celebrated at the end of a level, this was better shown. *He was similar to Bonk Choy from Plants vs. Zombies 2, as both plants hit zombies at close range. However, Bonk Choy can only hit a single zombie at a time while Beet could hit multiple zombies at a time. *He beared a very small resemblance to Tile Turnip. *Once the player completed a level with a Beet, he would come out of the ground and kick in the air. *A knocked out Beet would turn in 2 circles and fall instead of just falling. *The achievement Feel the Beet was mainly based on him. *He was the only plant besides Wall-nut with the VIP version not increasing its original plants' range. See also *Feel the Beet *Beetboxer ru:Свекла es:Rábano Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants